Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic (Datwikiguy)
Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic (冥の滅竜魔法, Yami no Metsuryū Mahō) is a variant of the Lost Magic of Dragon Slayer Magic as well as being a Caster Magic which utelises the gloomy elements of Darkness Magic to bring the capable mage to match such power as the legendary creatures of Dragons, avian reptilians that have been renowned for their great strength and power over the Human population of Earth Land during the old days before their Civil War, which Dragon Slayer Magic is primarily used to reach the level of a dragon to immensely harm them or even completely kill a dragon all together. This Dragon Slayer Magic involves manipulating and concentrating the energy of one's ethernano to cast powerful spells associated with Dragon attacks against opponents, leaving devastating strikes and damage on their opponents must they be too careless, as well as empowering the negative emotions of one's soul in order to conjure up the basic element of Darkness magic as a physical and apparent form in the atmosphere. Unlike many other Dragon Slayer magics that involve the consumption of a physical source to regain energy for their spells, Darkness Dragon Slayer magic involves the mage to consume the negative thoughts of not only others but themselves as well, sort of making the Darkness Dragon Slayer more powerful whenever they may be angry or sad. Magic *'Darkness Dragon Roar' (闇竜の黒怒気 Yamiryū no Kurodoki) is the most basic out of all the Dragon Slayer magics in the whole magic type, as all Dragon Slayer users are able to cast this all mighty spell, which requires the magic user to build up the energy within themselves in order to "roar" at the direction of their target, sending mass amounts of strong built up energy towards the target like a scream. Before the user can do anything they must collect a certain amount of ethernano from their ethernano magic suppl in order to power up the spell for it to work, concentrating on moving the ethernano within themselves to their throat as the magic from there begins building up the more the user waits to let out that energy. As the energy within her throat really does build up the ethernano begins taking an change on itself as the less space that the ethernano has the more pressure there is on the magic particles as it strives to get released out from their container as there are repelling ethernano particles also building up underneath them, and when activated allows the magic user to effectively push the built up energy within their throat just enough to send it propelling through the air as it cuts and smashes through the atmosphere to get to the target. With just a simple open of the jaw and the exertion and powering or activating of the repelling magic particles, the caster of Darkness Dragon Roar lets out the iconic roar of a dragon as the built up pressure of the ethernano quickly and violently pushes the ethernano out her throat and out of her mouth, somehow holding the ethernano together as it is pushed out in a specific location which the ethernano keeps together by pushing it into a blast of Darkness magic energy, leaving a devastating effect on human life forms as the built energy and the combined collision of the constructed Dragon roar solidifies itself into a physical material as it swiftly and violently crushes the target from the front. Nabyo's Magic *'Darkness Dragon Fist' (闇ドラゴンフィスト Yami doragonfisuto) One of her most capable spells Nabyo is able to greatly enhance her skill as a Darkness Dragon Slayer by building up the required ethernano magic particles within her hand in order to leave devastating attacks and damages on her targets all done through the simple task of a punch, just now with a lot of powerful energy built up within. The spell starts off with Nabyo concentrating and thinking which somehow commands the magic particles from her magic supply to flow through her body but this time now into her hands which have special areas for the magic particles to build up in order for those that unluckily have to battle against her, the special area in her hand allows the built up magic to take effect as it escapes her hand with every collision that it does in order to resemble the famed Dragon Fist attack. Darkness Dragon Fist hardens the energy so that when built up it will start radiating the particles that were used to create the Darkness Dragon Slayer Fist as it slowly and individually drops out from her hand and back into the atmosphere for mages to absorb from the sky. This combination of seeping powerful Darkness magic energy as well as the raw strength of the fused dragon fist with Nabyo's strength, creates a lethal weapon at Nabyo's disposal as the radiation from the Dragon Fist leaves grievous and very dangerous marks on their opponent as the fist collides with the target, hurting them greatly if they were not very prepared for such a collision. Just like Darkness Dragon Claw, Darkness Dragon Fist doesn't last too long but just long enough or it to be done for a good combination and flurry of moves combined with Darkness Dragon Claw which surprisingly, when combined with one of Nabyo's weaker spells prove to be one of her strongest techniques in the Dragon Slaying art, as the pure strength and force put into the combination somehow make it stronger as even though the magic has split into the four points of her body, they have increased in damage and impact as a result of such an enhancement. *'Darkness Dragon Claw' (闇ドラゴンクロー Yami doragonkurō) Despite it's name being claw and that claws are usually weapons that are associated with the hands of a being, this is not the case with Darkness Dragon Slayer magic as well as other Dragon Slayer Magic types as this spell utilizes magic that is concentrated on the user's feet which gives them more power and enhancing the strength of their kicks as well as producing a mass amount of magical energy that is capable of propelling Nabyo to any direction she so wishes or use them to shoot the magic energy from her feet which may prove to be useful for scaling tall buildings and mounds to get on top of. The spell begins with Nabyo thinking and concentrating on the thought of exerting her inner magic force to her lower legs and feet, as they travel down the body of Nabyo's and start to enhance the mages body's feet and legs as they begin radiating and burning off a dark light that flickers in the wind as it burns brightly but doesn't effect her at all. Nabyo can see when the spell is being prepared and ready as the fire at her feet become extremely intense as she can now feel some sort of heat from below her waist as she awaits the next part of her plan which mainly should be her stroking the opponent with her now magical enhanced feet which now delivers extreme blows from every kick that Nabyo does to her opponent, taking more and more effect the more that the mage continues kicking her opponent. The flame that has been brought on to enhance her legs will not last too long and should last her long enough to send out a flurry of leg strikes which can quite easily kick out a tree that will be sent flying in the opposite direction just from a simple collision with the mage's foot. Darkness Dragon Claw even though might be her less powerful spell, this spell of her Dragon Slaying arsenal can be quite deadly when combined with her Darkness Dragon Fist as many hits from this combination and flurry of attacks will be one of her deadliest and most lethal aspect to her capabilities as a mage. *'Darkness Dragon Hardened Scales' (闇ドラゴン硬化スケール Yami doragon kōka sukēru) This defensive spell was perfected by Nabyo that she was able to do over the time that she had been learning and expertise herself with the arsenal of spells that Nabyo could do due to being a Dragon Slayer herself. She does this by concentrating her ethernano magic particles within her supply to spread throughout her body freely without restriction though does internally program them to start making changes on her outside form, causing herself to grow these black and purple scale-like skins that protrude from her arms that are extremely dense and vastly durable, allowing her to avoid incoming strikes that are easily deflected when colliding with the large scales. Though Darkness Dragon Hardened Scales are primarily used for defensive operations, Nabyo can use these scales for offensive when need be as well, all thanks to the density and crushing ability that one can utilize the scales for. The strength and compatibility of the scales also depend on how much magic energy is used to exert these scales from Nabyo's body which seems to leave no mark despite how painful and damaging the scales protrude from her skin like that, no evidence of the summoning at on her body. These scales are so strong that they can protect Nabyo from even the most deadliest of attacks the with exception of strikes from the Etherion of course, but strong attacks that can penetrate and destroy walls or buildings in a single blast can protect Nabyo from such, even if she utilises the smallest amount of magic energy available or required. The shape of the scales can also depend on her emotions as well, as the more fear that Nabyo experiences the more that the scales become more useful for protection as they can take different forms, with a normal scale only reach from the bottom of her torso all the way up to her mouth but when at the highest point of fear, Nabyo can grow her scales in order to protect her whole body from the front, as a way to deal with her fear of being damaged. *'Dragon Pulse' (ドラゴンパルス Doragonparusu) Basically all this spell is, is just the expulsion of excess magic energy that was originally used for Nabyo's Darkness Dragon Slayer magic, however is now used in something much more deadly than a single strike of Nabyo's hands, as this pure blast of magic energy can force back multiple opponents as the wave of magical energy comes rushing towards them, only to feel the rage and in-discrimination of the powerful blast. Nabyo begins the spell by looking for how much surplus energy she has left from her Dragon Slayer spells or any spell in that matter as she scours from her magic supply to any magic energy left within her body after using them to enhance her skills and body to cast many of these Dragon Slayer spells. This magic energy is then converted back into it's pure state of magic energy ethernano as it is kept hold within Nabyo's body, which is highly uncomfortable due to how raw and pure the ethernano within herself is, as bodies that take in the magic energy convert the ethernano magic particles in order for it to comfortably cope with the body as the body of the mage recognize it as a friendly immigrant into their magic particles supply within her internals. With keeping in the raw energy Nabyo can now choose when to release such power as the raw energy is actually repelled by the body's presence inside, as the ethernano is only attracted by an unknown element of the body that resides on the outside which then absorbs and converts the collected ethernano magic particles. As Nabyo finally releases the built up energy the raw magic finally escapes violently out of her body as it shoots out colliding anything and all around Nabyo as nothing around her position is safe, not even friends and allies will be safe from this massive blast as it comes to destroy them. Due to being let out the raw energy cannot be consumed by other mages despite it's true purpose however, if one was to somehow be able to manipulate built up forces of energy they wouldn't be able to handle it due to the extreme amounts of magic that is contained within the blast. *'Darkness Dragon Horn' (闇ドラゴンホーン Yami doragonhōn) This attack involves Nabyo arching her hand to resemble a curved like horn that is capable of crushing and smashing through solid objects with ease due to how much magical energy particles are currently help within her arms allowing her to accomplish this strike. Nabyo begins by concentrating and transferring magic within her arm in order to get this magical power which would be immense strength for that period of time, collecting and enhancing the magical particles within her arms in order to solidify as well as dense her arms into a numb state where they become permanently arched for the time being so that she cannot feel the pain of breaking through the solid surface. Nabyo then proceeds to finally intense the magic particles so that they can finally radiate showing that the spell is ready and that if she is able to move her horn arms just quick enough she is able to cause an excess amount of magic left behind to start glowing around her arm as they leave traces in the air after Nabyo has done a powerful and swift swing, giving off the appearance of a black Darkness arch that follows behind Nabyo's arm. Darkness Dragon Horn though one of her most powerful attacks also consumes the most energy so Nabyo must resort to using this rarely in-case she might lose too much ethernano for her not to get too tired out from fighting, using this only when needed such as battling bigger and tougher enemies as the other spells in her magical arsenal should just be powerful enough to take down smaller or weaker opponents compared to giants or even dragons themselves. Not many Dragon Slayers are able to learn of their Darkness Dragon Horn variant due to how complicated the steps in getting to actually accomplishing the sell itself, showing how capable Nabyo is with her Darkness Dragon Slayer as she can use this during combat whilst concentrating, converting as well as intensifying the magic at the same time. Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Darkness Magic